


【索香】联姻山峰

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Country (One Piece), ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 山治听说了和之国的联姻浪漫景点后，在那里遇见了他最不想见到的人…也许不是。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	【索香】联姻山峰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nuptials Peak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312804) by [auspizien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspizien/pseuds/auspizien). 



愉悦的蝉叫声传遍了编笠山，所有人都在享受放松的午后。讨伐凯多的准备都已万事俱备，整个村庄可以暂时休息一下。帮在附近的几个伙伴煮过饭后，山治正在清理。

罗宾、弗兰奇、和锦卫门都来品尝他的美食，虽然山治比较希望只有考古学家。饥者不得择食米。他只好无视另外两个混蛋，只专注于黑发的女人。

刷锅子的时候，山治听见罗宾放下茶杯，指向一座耸立在九里的高山。

「我想知道那座山的事。」罗宾询问。「我在路上听到一些人提起，似乎有某种重要性？」

「那是联姻山峰。」锦卫门骄傲的解释。「它有个美丽的传说。很多人都在山峰上结婚以求好运。」

「结婚？」猛的转过头，山治用猎食者的速度盯着锦卫门。「什么传说？」

若有所思的揉着下巴，锦卫门咕哝。「好像是有关恋人？还是关于真爱……」

下一秒，山治就冲过他们之间的距离，捉住了他。

「快点，你这臭武士。」抓着男人的前襟，他开始剧烈的摇晃他，试图加快他吐出资讯的速度。他在冰天雪地里踢他的脑袋踢了一整天，他很乐意如此对待他的整个身体。「你住在这里，快告诉我有关恋人的事！」

「我不记得细节了。」锦卫门耸耸肩，任凭自己被晃来晃去，而且似乎完全不受影响。他无辜的举起双手。「但你就把它想成是整个国家最幸运也最浪漫的地点好了。」

把武士扔回椅子上，山治站起身，带着专注的决心看着那座山，露出疯狂的笑容。

***

于是山治带着被爱击中的决心正在爬山，非常乐观的认为在这幸运的山峰上会有浪漫到极点的美事等着他。他最偏好的幻想是在山顶撞见娜美，她则是因为山治在她选择等待他的地方找到她，而为他心醉神迷。他们拥抱，山治会搂着她，她则是会热情洋溢的深深吻他。

对着自己发出变态的大笑，他愉快的沉浸在幻想中，一边渐渐靠近山顶，周围的树开始变得稀少。就算不是娜美，或罗宾，如果能在这里找到某个可爱的九里姑娘，山治也会高兴不已──也许在摘采药草──结果山治不小心撞到她。接着他会提议帮忙，他们的手会不经意的刷过彼此；她倒抽一口气，山治露出微笑，他们坠入爱河。

真是再浪漫不过了！

绕过最后一株巨大的灌木丛，来到山顶雅致的空地，山治好好欣赏了九里惊人的美景一番，接着他的心脏差点跳出胸腔，因为他发现他不是一个人。明亮的橘色光芒照亮了一个站在山顶上唯一的一棵小盆栽树旁边的身影，山治蹒跚的向前走了一步，以为他稍早的幻想成真了。

摇晃的另一步惊动了那个人，他转身看向山治。他的头挡住了太阳的光线，山治突然敏锐的发现那头绿色的头发和他腰间的三把刀。

猛的跌跪下来，大地都被震晃了，看着站在悬岩边缘的蠢剑士，山治可怜兮兮的啜泣。任何人都比索隆好。就算什么人都没遇到，山治也会比碰到这个讨厌的绿藻头高兴。

「为什么是你？」对着地面恸哭，眼泪全洒在地上。他绝望的用拳头捶着泥土，接着抬头狠瞪剑士，激动不已。「为什么非得是你不可！？」

皱着比石头还硬的眉，索隆咕哝：「你他妈的在干嘛，厨子？」

「不关你的事，臭剑士。」吸着鼻涕，用手背擦过鼻子，抹掉多馀的涕泪，他振作了自己。重新站起来，他对着索隆的方向哼哼。「反正你才不能理解我浪漫之旅的微妙意义。」

那句话只赢来了一个挑眉。

哼了一声，山治拿出一根新的菸，用最烦躁的态度点燃。大步走到索隆旁边，他想既然都到上面来了，干脆在下山前好好欣赏风景好了。用最粗暴的动作把打火机塞回口袋里，他要确定索隆明白他有多不高兴。

吐了几口烟，山治试着享受风景，却发现自己一直被旁边的笨男人分心。脑袋中充满了几百万个问题，最后他炸了。「你到底在这里干什么？又在找厕所的途中迷路了吗？」

索隆脖子上的一条肌肉抽了一下，他低声咕哝：「不是。」

「没方向感的白痴。」山治对着香菸嘶声说。他拿掉香菸，高傲的挥来挥去，露出邪恶的笑容。「你只是幸运，那颗笨脑瓜连接在你的肩膀上，不然几百年前就弄丢了。」

预期会得到咆哮的回应，山治沾沾自喜的转向剑士，得意却马上掉了下来，因为他发现索隆正在温柔的看着他。

「你看什么看，混蛋！？」被吓了一跳，他忿忿不平的结巴着质问。有点慌张。他上下打量着索隆，好好的审视了一遍才咆哮：「你撞到头了吗？」

刚硬男人的脸上沒有动静，毫不动摇的他只眨了一下眼睛。

困惑的疯狂眨眼，山治故意不看他，因为索隆的目光把他定在了原地。过了一下，他强迫自己拉回视线，现在山治在皱眉了。「干嘛？」

那不算是微笑，但索隆的嘴角露出一抹类似的上扬。改变如此微小，如果山治不会霸气，很可能就不会注意到。比较不算微笑，更像是一点点的情绪，短暂的出现，让笨剑士无可动摇的外壳有了最小的裂痕。

太过专注在眼前所见，山治差点没听到索隆低声说：「我很高兴你回来了，圈圈眉。」

在那承认之后紧接着是震惊的沉默，说山治被吓到了还不足以形容。他的下巴掉到地上，香菸也掉了，就在那一刻，他感觉灵魂好像要出窍了。还好自我保护意识把他的情绪压在控制之下，他振作起来，但还是得看两遍才发现他真的把香菸弄掉了。

「操。」咒骂着蹲下去捡，他有点慌乱的吸着菸，一边试着搞清楚蠢绿藻刚刚到底为什么会说出那么… **友好** 的话。

他们才不会做 **那样** 的事。

当然，他们之间是有点什么，让别人相信他们不只是对手，和未解决情慾，但重点是那些都有被解决。大部分。他们没有真的告诉伙伴，但自空岛之后，没有别人时，他们就在厨房里处理了 **很多** 事情；他们并没有定义这段关系，但一直都很不错。

接着香坡地事件发生了，所有事情都变得很复杂。

伙伴们重逢才过了几个星期，但对山治来说像是好几年，而他和索隆 **仍然** 还没讲和，或甚至尝试讨论他们之前到底算什么。在人鱼岛灾难之后，山治以为他们会做，毕竟在庆祝的时候他们又醉又蠢，但在能发生什么之前索隆就离开了。在那之后就是马不停蹄的一路奔向和之国，山治甚至不想思考布琳的那整场折磨会让剑士怎么想。

他大概以为……

山治该离开。

他们已经沉默的站在那里很长一段时间了，山治的菸快抽完了，他现在也没办法对索隆开口，因为他不知道该如何引入他想说的一切。现在不是时候。他们再过几天就要对付凯多了，需要让脑子保持清晰；他该离开。

就在山治准备捻熄他的香菸转身离开时，索隆粗哑的叹了口气，转过身。一边疲惫的活动脖子。他才踏出半步，山治的手就窜了出去，捉住剑士的手腕，紧紧握住。也许太紧了；大概只比绝望少一点点。

心脏在胸腔里狂跳，山治慌乱不已，目光猛的抬起看向索隆，任何形式的解释都在唇边消失了。 **他** 根本不知道他为什么样那么做。而他也无法想像索隆可能会以为这是什么意思。

索隆没有动，但山治能感觉另一个男人的手腕在他的手掌下收缩。

低下头，山治紧紧咬住已经熄掉的菸蒂。他试着强迫自己松手，但却只是加重了力道，他唯一能挤出的就只有一句轻轻的：「别……」

他甚至不知道他在请索隆做什么。

这次他能感觉索隆的手臂放松了下来，碎石被拨动的声音让山治透过刘海看见索隆转过来面对他。他还是没说话，但似乎在等山治。而山治只能笨拙费力的说：「谢了，绿藻头。」

一阵冗长的沉默在他们之间蔓延，山治知道他得赶快说点什么。他知道从索隆的视角这看起来像什么，但那么多年以来他们都没有谈过，现在要诚实让他很害怕。该死的，他们以前真的从来没有谈过。

拔掉抽完的香菸，他把菸蒂塞进口袋，做好心理准备，抬起头。他短暂的看到索隆温柔到吓人的表情，接着他长满茧的手掌旧滑到山治的后颈，把他拉过去给了他一个真诚但轻柔的吻。

只是轻触一下唇瓣，但充满了索隆做任何事都带着的热情与直率。

结束就跟开始一样突然。

眼睛瞪大，无法言语，山治站在那里，索隆的手仍然覆在他的后颈上，他的脑袋试着跟上，想搞清楚刚刚发生了什么，虽然大部分搞清楚的只有他想再跟剑士接吻。嘴巴无声的动着，他试图从那么多疯狂的问题中挤出第一个，突然索隆露出了宠溺但意有所指的表情，让他的下巴猛的闭上，用力到牙齿发出喀的一声。

那个笑容回来了，只不过这次明显到任何人都看得到。通常吓人的男人脸颊上出现了可爱的酒窝，他靠过去，贴着山治的唇低声说：「别再思考过度了，厨子。」

山治惊了一下，本能的准备要打架，但索隆没等他，直接让唇压上厨子，这次给了他一个紮实深入的吻。

有那么一瞬间，山治在挣扎要不要退开，但他更理性的脑子接管了，两年的渴望全力攻击他，让他把手臂环上索隆，带着让人丢脸的急切把他拉进吻中。但他不在乎。他不想承认索隆是对的，但他不想过度思考，他只想沉迷于其中。

因为索隆最棒的地方就是他不需要说出口。

索隆打从内心就比大多数人都了解他，没有人能像他一样阅读山治，那让这个吻更加甜美。他感觉自他们重逢后一直没说出口的最后一丝尴尬渐渐消失，快乐的呻吟着，感受一切都归位。他能透过他们激烈的热吻感觉索隆永远不会大声说出来的一切，这让他愚蠢、浪漫、害相思病的心脏好想唱歌。

最终，太阳金色的光芒都已经落下地平线很久后，他们才分开来。喘息得比正常的吻还要粗重，山治只是很高兴暗下来的天色能够隐藏他脸颊上的红晕。他的手回到索隆的手臂上，但这次滑过手腕，跟剑士的手交错在一起。

他紧紧握住，咕哝：「这样你在回程的路上才不会迷路。」

再一次，带着那个微小的笑容，索隆翻翻白眼，粗哑的声音掩盖了讽刺。「随便啦。」

说完，他们就下山了。

***

在回到编笠村的路上，他们把发生的事补完了，山治感到全身都好平静，一切都恢复成香坡地之前的样子了；可能更好。他逃过了四皇之一，还把笨剑士找回来了。接下来的伟大航路感觉再简单不过。

他们靠近村庄时，山治不情愿的放开了索隆的手，嘟着嘴看着那只手回到三把刀的刀柄上。他已经等不及要回到他们待在这里等待讨伐凯多时住的小茅屋了。

已经好几年了，他想要的不只是那只手。

「山治阁下！」

他们一起转头，看见乔巴和锦卫门坐在乔巴和乌索普住的屋子外面。正在享受看起来是茶的饮料，旁边是两盏灯笼。

两个人晃过去，山治微笑着拿出一根新的香菸。「嘿。还好吗？」

「我想起剩下的传说了。」锦卫门得意的宣布，比了比乔巴。「我正在跟乔巴说呢。」

「噢？」山治被挑起了注意力。「是什么？」

索隆的眉毛好奇的挑起。

「是关于一对情侣的故事；一个来自九里，一个来自兔丼。他们在山上认识，但他们的爱情不被家人认可。」锦卫门露出温柔的笑容。索隆和山治的脸上带着一模一样的好奇。「于是他们在日落时相见，宣示了他们的爱。一吻定情。」

乔巴快乐的叹息。

锦卫门转向驯鹿，微笑。「很浪漫不是吗？」

听到最后，山治觉得他汗如雨下了。小心的撇了剑士一眼，希望能让那个男人不要注意到那故事跟他们今晚发生的事之间的雷同之处。索隆脑袋中的齿轮明显在缓慢的转动，过了一下后，他皱着眉宣布。「喂，厨子，我们不就是那样……」

一阵巨大的砰碰传来，带着火焰的一脚踹上索隆，把剑士踢得穿过森林，在索隆跟地面再次接触的地方只有一阵烟云飘起。山治驼着背站在原地，粗重的喘气，狠瞪着索隆飞走的方向，眼中带着狂野──他刚刚没点燃的香菸现在点燃了。他能感觉火焰舔舐着他的脚跟，慌张让他的心脏漏拍。

不懂圆滑的愚蠢白痴。

锦卫门和乔巴带着一样的困惑震惊表情。

「我要回我的屋子去了。」站直身子，整理好浴衣，山治用力的再扯了一下领子，才看向仍然望着他的两个人。他僵硬的用拇指比比肩膀后方。「如果他问的话…随便。」

接着他就带着没有人错过的脸红大步离开了。


End file.
